Little Sister
by Tahnee May
Summary: Ethan and Aiden's little sister comes to Beacon Hills, and she's exactly like her brothers.


It was a warm day in Beacon Hills. The sun was shining and the birds chirping, of course Ethan and Aiden didn't exactly care about that, but it made their trip to the train station easier.

"What time does her train get here?" Aiden asked as the brothers got out of the car and headed to the platform.

"Any minute now." Ethan said, looking at his watch.

They stood at the platform, waiting for the train to arrive. After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, the train arrived and hundreds of people poured out of it.

The brothers smiled as they saw the girl they were waiting for, pulling a suitcase behind her. The girl saw them and she started running towards them, dropping the suitcase as she approached them. Ethan and Aiden hugged the blonde girl tight, the trio could feel other people's eyes on them, but they didn't care.

"We've missed you so much, Sadie." Ethan said.

"Speak for yourself, I was dreading you coming back."

Sadie scoffed sarcastically.

"I'm just kidding, you know I love you, little sister." Aiden said, hugging her.

"Yeah, yeah I love you too." Sadie said, letting go of Aiden and picking up her suitcase. "So, what have I missed?"

"A lot." Ethan said.

"Because that narrows it down."

"A lot of stuff that we can't tell you in public." Aiden said.

"Oh," Sadie exclaimed, catching on quickly.

"Home sweet home." Ethan said, unlocking the door to an apartment that he and Aiden rented.

"It's so cute!" Sadie exclaimed as she walked inside."

"You haven't seen all of it yet." Aiden said.

"I know, but from what I can see, it's really cute."

"Okay, so we have an extra room and because we love you, we're going to let you take it." Ethan said.

"Ethan wanted you to have the couch, but I talked him out of it."

"Not true." Ethan defended.

Sadie laughed. "You guys have changed."

"In what way?" Ethan asked.

"Well, you never used to be funny.. or smile for that matter." And then she gasped. "What are their names!" She almost yelled, pulling them by their hands onto the couch next to her.

"Who's names?" Aiden asked.

"The girl and boy that are making you both non-evil-werewolf."

"How do you know we're still not evil-werewolves?" Aiden asked.

"Because of everything you told me in the car about joining this Scott kid's pack. Now stop changing the subject and tell me!"

"You haven't changed a bit." Ethan said, standing up.

"No, I haven't." Sadie said, standing up with her brother. "Now are you going to tell me?"

"Lydia." Aiden said, joining his siblings. "Her name is Lydia."

"Details!" Sadie said.

"All you asked for were names, I'm not going to discuss my relationship with my younger sister."

"What relationship? All you do is make-out in the coach's office." Ethan said.

"How did you know about that?"

"The whole school knows about that. I'm pretty sure coach knows about that."

"What's she like?" Sadie asked.

"I'm not discussing this with you." Aiden said, walking away into his room.

Sadie turned to Ethan. "Your turn."

Ethan smiled and looked down.

"What's his name?"

"Danny."

"What's he like."

"You are my 16-year-old sister. Like Aiden said, I don't wanna discuss my relationship with you."

"Is this a real relationship or a make-out in the coaches office relationship?"

Ethan smiled again.

"Ooh! real relationship!"

"That's all I'm telling you." Ethan said as he began to walk towards his room.

"Just one more question!"

Ethan turned around.

"Is he cute?" Sadie asked.

"Extremely." Ethan said.

"Does he go to Beacon Hills High?"

"That's more than one more question, but yes."

"Great, can't wait to meet him. Tell him all the embarrassing stories about my big brother!"

Ethan shot her a look.

"I'm kidding." Sadie said, walking to her room. "Not really." She said, closing her door.

The next morning, Ethan and Aiden rode to school on their motorbikes, Ethan had Sadie on the back of his.

"This is it." Ethan said when they arrived.

"Really? I thought we were just parked out the front of a random school for no apparent reason." Sadie said sarcastically.

"You're hilarious." Ethan said. "Wait here, we'll be right back." He said, as he and Aiden walked over to three over guys.

As Sadie got off of the bike, she stumbled and bumped into a short girl with red hair, making her drop her books.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." Sadie said, bending down to pick up the books.

"It's fine." The girl said.

"Lydia?" Sadie asked, reading the name on the girl's books.

"Yeah.."

"Wow, you're gorgeous."

"Uh.. Thank you." Lydia said, looking at the brunette girl next to her.

"I'm sorry, that probably sounded really creepy. I'm Sadie, Aiden and Ethan's sister."

At that moment, Ethan and Aiden appeared beside Sadie.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Lydia said.

"Neither did I." Added the brunette girl.

"Not many people do." Sadie said.

"What grade are you?" Asked the brunette girl.

"10. I didn't catch your name."

"Allison." She smiled.

"Well, we have to take Sadie to the office, show her around and then leave her to fend for herself like good big brothers." Aiden said.

"It amazes me that you don't go home with a black eye every day." Sadie said.

Aiden gave a fake smile.

Ethan and Aiden showed Sadie her locker and her first class. When the lunch bell rang, Sadie walked out of her classroom and had no idea where to go.

"You look kind of lost." Said a voice from behind her.

She turned around to see a cute, tall boy with dark hair.

"That's an understatement." Sadie said.

"I'm assuming you're looking for the cafeteria?" The boy said.

"I was actually looking for my brothers, but I can't find them so, they can just meet me there."

"I'm headed to the cafeteria now, you can come with me if you want."

"Thanks."

"So, who are your brothers? I might know them." The boy said as they began walking to the cafeteria.

"Ethan and Aiden. Twins." Sadie said.

"I know them." The boy said, smiling.

"Oh cool. Well, I'm Sadie."

"I'm Danny."

Sadie stopped. "You're Danny?"

"Yeah.."

"Ethan was right, you are cute."

"Thank you.."

They got to the cafeteria and they saw the twins straight away.

"Thanks for finding me, brother's." Sadie said as they approached the twins.

"We looked for you, we couldn't find you." Aiden said.

"Well, Danny here did. You were right brother." Sadie said, patting Ethan on the chest and walking past him to where she could see Lydia waving at her.

"Hey." Allison said.

"Hi." Sadie said, pulling out a sandwich she had made that morning.

"How's your first day going." Lydia asked.

"Not too shabby." Sadie smiled.

Just then, three boys, the same boys Ethan and Aiden went off to talk to that morning, sat down at their table, along with Aiden, Ethan and Danny.

"You must be Sadie." The one with light, semi-curly hair said.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"I'm Isaac." He said.

"I'm Scott." The boy sitting next to him said.

"Stiles." The other boy put his hand up.

"That's cute." Sadie smiled.

"Thanks, it's a nickname."

"Even cuter."

The rest of the day dragged on for Sadie. Finally the last bell went, and her brother's took her home.


End file.
